English women's cricket team in West Indies in 2009
The English women's cricket team toured the West Indies in 2009, playing a total of three women's One Day Internationals and three women's Twenty20 Internationals in the space of eight days. Touring party England's touring party was announced in September 2009, with first-choice wicket-keeper Sarah Taylor rested and batsman Claire Taylor choosing to miss the tour with work commitments. The Kent wicket-keeper Tammy Beaumont was called up to the national squad for the first time. Full touring party: *Charlotte Edwards (captain) *Caroline Atkins *Tammy Beaumont (wicket-keeper) *Katherine Brunt *Holly Colvin *Lydia Greenway *Isa Guha *Jenny Gunn *Danielle Hazell *Laura Marsh *Beth Morgan *Ebony-Jewel Rainford-Brent *Nicki Shaw *Anya Shrubsole One Day International series | score1 = 235/6 (50 overs) | score2 = 195 (47.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Cordel Jack 81 (116) | wickets1 = Holly Colvin 2/47 10 | runs2 = Charlotte Edwards 58 (85) | wickets2 = Chedean Nation 3/22 5 | result = West Indies women won by 40 runs | venue = Warner Park Stadium, Basseterre, St Kitts and Nevis | umpires = Luther Kelly and Vernon Weekes | motm = Cordel Jack }} ---- | score1 = 232/5 (50 overs) | score2 = 219 (47.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Ebony-Jewel Rainford-Brent 72 (116) | wickets1 = Stafanie Taylor 3/29 10 | runs2 = Pamela Lavine 57 (91) | wickets2 = Charlotte Edwards 2/17 2.5 | result = England women won by 13 runs | venue = Warner Park Stadium, Basseterre, St Kitts and Nevis | umpires = Luther Kelly and Vernon Weekes | motm = Ebony-Jewel Rainford-Brent }} ---- | score1 = 176/9 (50 overs) | score2 = 179/9 (46.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Lydia Greenway 61 (84) | wickets1 = Pamela Lavine 3/29 10 | runs2 = Stafanie Taylor 43 (76) | wickets2 = Holly Colvin 4/24 10 | result = West Indies women won by 1 wicket | venue = Warner Park Stadium, Basseterre, St Kitts and Nevis | umpires = Luther Kelly and Wycliffe Mitchum | motm = Stacy-Ann King }} Twenty20 International series | score1 = 112/8 (20 overs) | score2 = 115/6 (19.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Charlotte Edwards 34 (34) | wickets1 = Stafanie Taylor 3/16 4 | runs2 = Cordel Jack 39 (39) | wickets2 = Isa Guha 3/21 4 | result = West Indies women won by 4 wickets | venue = Warner Park Stadium, Basseterre, St Kitts and Nevis | umpires = Luther Kelly and Wycliffe Mitchum | motm = Stafanie Taylor }} ---- | score1 = 99 (19.4 overs) | score2 = 102/5 (19.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Charlotte Edwards 41 (44) | wickets1 = Pamela Lavine 4/21 4 | runs2 = Pamela Lavine 37 (40) | wickets2 = Katherine Brunt 2/21 4 | result = West Indies women won by 5 wickets | venue = Warner Park Stadium, Basseterre, St Kitts and Nevis | umpires = Wycliffe Mitchum and Vernon Weekes | motm = Pamela Lavine }} ---- | score1 = 119/6 (20 overs) | score2 = 120/4 (18.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Pamela Lavine 61 (49) | wickets1 = Katherine Brunt 2/27 4 | runs2 = Jenny Gunn 35 (26) | wickets2 = Tremayne Smartt 1/16 2 | result = England women won by 6 wickets | venue = Warner Park Stadium, Basseterre, St Kitts and Nevis | umpires = Luther Kelly and Vernon Weekes | motm = Pamela Lavine }} External links *Series page from Cricinfo Women 2009 West Indies 2009